Au risque de se perdre
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel, poursuivi par Crowley, trouve refuge dans la meute d'Adam, l'Alpha des loups garous de Tri-Cities...Mais on ne reste pas longtemps invisible aux yeux des démons...


« Au risque de se perdre… »

« Tu devrais lui dire… »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Arrête de faire celle qui ignore de quoi je parle, t'oublie à qui tu t'adresses? »

« Non, Mercy…Je le sais que trop bien »

« Donc tu sais de quoi je parle »

« Oui… » En soupirant

« Et on change de sujet, tu veux »

Je lui tournai le dos, je voulais clore le débat avant même qu'il ne commence…J'aime beaucoup Mercy mais je n'aimais pas ce don qu'elle et tous ses compagnons avaient de sentir le mensonge, de lire dans les mouvements du corps, dans les non -dits…

Je voulais pas entendre parler de lui, ni de moi et encore moins de nous parce que de nous, il n'y en avait pas et il n'y en aura jamais

J'étais humaine, il était ange…Je ne savais rien de l'amour et lui encore moins…On partageait depuis quelques mois une amitié un peu particulière et ça me convenait très bien…Mercy était persuadé que ça me convenait à moi mais que ça ne lui convenait plus à lui

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu dis toi-même que tu n'arrives pas à lire en lui… »

« Y a des évidences qui n'ont pas besoin d'être décodées»

Je me décidai à faire mon lit…Elle finirait bien par laisser tomber…Mais je la sentis appuyée sur la porte continuant de m'observer…Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Mercy, s'il te plait…Ca va mal finir… »

Elle s'avança et se dirigea vers la fenêtre…Elle écarta les rideaux…Je fis comme si de rien…Tapotant les oreillers…

Je l'entendis rire, étouffée

« Quoi? »

« Tu devrais venir voir ça… »

Elle semblait s'amuser du spectacle…Je finis par la rejoindre, trop curieuse ou pas assez prudente…

Il était là au milieu des hommes loups…Adam, le compagnon de Mercy, devant lui…Ils avaient à peu près la même taille mais Adam était beaucoup plus musclé que Castiel…Il en imposait cet Alpha…Je l'aimais énormément…Il nous avait accepté dans sa meute en connaissance de cause…Bran n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister…

Dean l'avait connu quelques années auparavant et quand Castiel se trouva en danger, sa tête mise à prix….Quand on dut fuir...Dean se souvint de ce marrock, chef unique de tous les loups garous qu'il avait rencontré dans le Montana, blessé après avoir tenté de tuer un des leurs qui s'en étaient pris à de jeunes campeurs….Bran élimina le loup dissident et prit soin de Dean qui resta plusieurs semaines parmi eux… Plus jamais il ne leva une arme sur un des leurs, il contactait à ce moment-là alors Bran, ce charismatique mais intransigeant leader…Ce fut leur accord tacite…

Il était persuadé que personne ne penserait à chercher Castiel parmi des loups…Un ange avec des hommes garous, juste impensable…

Warren était à droite de Castiel…

« Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« L'exaspération d'Adam….La naiveté de Castiel va lui ruiner les nerfs, eux qui sont déjà si fragiles en temps normal »

« Tu vois ça d'ici toi ? »

« Je le ressens…Et je suis liée à Adam…Avec tous…. »

« Et ? »

« Visiblement…Il n'y a pas que moi qui me suis aperçue de l'évidence… »

Je sentis monter en moi la colère…De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? De quel droit venaient-ils mettre leur grain de sel dans ma vie privée, dans la sienne…Ils allaient finir par briser ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait et auquel je m'était tant attachée….

Elle dut sentir ma colère….

« T'inquiète…Adam est assez intelligent que pour ne pas prononcer ton nom… »

« Oui...J'en suis certaine…Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule femme à faire partie de sa vie » Je pestais…

J'avais les larmes aux yeux ausi…Je paniquais sans raison…Mercy s'approcha de moi

« Pardon, Mitzie...Je sais pourtant ce que c'est…Je suis impardonnable… »

Elle ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer

« Voilà, Adam va dévier le sujet…Avec Castiel, ce ne sera pas trop dur… »

« Oui, je sais… »

Un court silence…

«Tu es brisée…Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait à ce point peur dans l'idée de lui dévoiler tes sentiments mais tu es occupée de passer à côté d'une historie magnifique et un jour, tu le regretteras…Il est génial cet ange…TU es géniale… »

Je voulais qu'elle parte…Je me sentais prête à m'effondrer.

« On est là si jamais…Je suis là»

Elle sortit sans se retourner….Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait senti le chagrin m'envahir…

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre…

Castiel avait posé son trenchcoat sur la portière du pick-up…Warren s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre le basket…

Je le regardais quelque secondes et je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues…Je l'aimais à en crever mais j'étais incapable de lui dire…

Je ris entre mes larmes, le voyant perplexe et tout raide, ballon en main…Warren était mort de rire…Adam observait la scène avec tendresse…

Dès que Castiel lui avait serré la main en tiquant, Adam l'adopta…Castiel en fit de même…Tout comme je fis pareille avec Mercy…

Cela fait presque 2 mois que nous vivons chez eux…Jamais ils ne nous ont fait la moindre remarque sur la longueur de notre présence…J'aidais Mercy dans son garage, le côté administratif car je suis nulle en mécanique…J'ai attendu mes 30 ans pour apprendre à conduire et je sais à peine changer une roue…

Castiel passe ses journées avec les loups…Il leur a appris à se battre avec des poignards au lieu de leurs mains nues…Il acquit ainsi sa place et le respect auprès de ses hommes si portés sur le viril de l'action…

Il avait beau être naif sur beaucoup de point, il n'en était pas moins un soldat de Dieu et les loups garous étaient, et cela me surprit, très croyants…Je me demande encore aujourd'hui, si le fait que Castiel soit un ange n'avait pas influencé leur décision ….Si cela ne fut la raison principale de leur accord à notre venue.

Je descendis après m'être reprise, tout sourire, je savais que les loups seraient pas dupes mais Castiel, oui et c'était à lui que je voulais cacher mon trouble…

« Hello, Mitzie »

« Salut, Cass… »

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser…Toujours de la même manière…Une main sur une joue, un baiser sur l'autre…

Et comme d'habitude, il répondait en m'embrassant sur le front….

« J'apprends le basket…. »

Il me sourit…

« Je vois ça…Et ? »

« Je pense que je ne suis pas très doué… »

Warren arriva et lui tapa sur l'épaule…Castiel fit un pas en avant, les loups ont une force qu'ils ne maitrisent pas toujours mais ils avaient vu que l'ange semblait absolument pas gêner par ça, pour cause il avait une force plus élevé que la moyenne et ce même coupé du Paradis…

« On va en faire un nouveau Jordan de notre ange… »

Il l'entraina vers le panier, Castiel me sourit une dernière fois et le suivit…

Warren était un cas à part chez les loups garous, il était homosexuel et longtemps il avait été solitaire avant qu'Adam ne l'accueille dans sa meute…

Certains des membres de celle-ci avait du mal avec sa préférence sexuel mais il était puissant en tant que loup et loyal à son Alpha…Ils étaient amis de longues dates à présent…

Il nous avait présentés assez vite à son ami, Kyle, avocat de renom …Il voulait que ce dernier rencontre un ange en chair et en os, il en avait ri d'avance…

Kyle joua à la folle mais Castiel ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait espérer…Il avait toujours l'air à côté de la plaque, Kyle s'en rendit compte et cessa son jeu, non sans lui avoir ouvertement dit devant Warren qu'il se le ferait bien…Castiel me regarda…Pour une fois, je crois qu'il comprit le sous-entendu et je me mis à rire devant sa tête effarée…

« Ils sont tous aussi canon tes frangins au Paradis ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas canons, nous sommes lumières »

Kyle avait levé les sourcils et puis s'esclaffa…

« Il est trop chou lui…Warren, demain tu t'achètes des ailes… »

Il me regarda avec un sourire salasse qui en dit plus que les mots

On passa une merveilleuse soirée…Je sentis Castiel pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps, libéré…

Castiel triait ses amis, Il y avait Dean et Sam et dans une moindre mesure, Bobby….

Ici il ne se lia qu'avec Adam avec qui il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir de longues conversations à l'écart de tous…Et puis Warren en qui je pense il retrouvait un peu du Dean qui lui manquait tant…

Ce dernier nous téléphonait toutes les semaines d'une cabine téléphonique différente…

Je lui parlais quelques minutes, Castiel aurait bien voulu disparaitre pour le retrouver…Ce lien qui les unissait semblait plus fort que tout…

Avec le temps, il sembla retrouver un certain équilibre entre ses 2 nouveaux hommes si proches et si différents…

Je sortais souvent avec Mercy…J'avais du mal avec les femelles du groupe…Excepté Mary Jo, une femme pompier, un rien plus petite que moi…

Je m'entendais par contre énormément avec la fille d'Adam, Jesse, une adolescente extravertie, un petit génie, entièrement humaine, comme sa mère, l'ex-femme d'Adam…Elle était le trésor de son père…Il se montrait attentionné et affectueux avec elle, même si il était assez stricte et rude parfois…Elle vénérait son père, il le lui rendait bien…

Elle aimait bien sortir avec moi en tête à tête parce qu'à part moi et son petit ami, Gab, elle ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de gens dit « normaux »…

Cinéma, mac Do, délires en tout genre…Elle me racontait ses histoires de cœur, je l'écoutais et je la guidais moi qui passé 40 ans n'en avait jamais connue aucune, ma jeunesse m'en ayant dégoutée à jamais…

Ce midi-là, Castiel rentra en sueur, sa chemise lui collant à la peau mais il ne semblait pas souffrir à proprement parler de la chaleur, juste une réaction de son vaisseau…Warren par contre, torse nu, était en nage…

« Il a fait de sacrés progrès… »

Il lui tapa dans le dos…

Le téléphone sonna et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

Adam entra dans la cuisine, le visage fermé, il ne fallait pas être loup pour savoir que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes

« C'est Dean…Ils ont retrouvé votre trace »

Castiel perdit son sourire et se redressa

Ma gorge se noua…Merde…Ce n'était pas juste

« Je vais préparer ma valise »

Je refermais le frigo que je venais d'ouvrir

« Pas question… »  
La voix d'Adam ne pouvait être plus explicite…Castiel se tourna vers lui

« Je ne te mettrais ni toi ni les tiens en danger…Ils en veulent qu'à moi…Nous partons… »

Il me regarda, je vis dans son regard, la tristesse…Elle se mêla à la mienne

Adam s'avança, ses yeux bruns étincelaient d'un ton jaunâtre…Je sus que le loup se réveillait

Castiel n'y faisait jamais attention…Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, chose qui ne se fait pas face à un Alpha qui plus est sur son territoire…

Mais il émanait un aura de l'ange qui empêchait la colère de l'un de prendre le pas sur la colère de l'autre…Castiel maitrisait la colère et de la bête et de l'homme….

Mercy me dit qu'à ce jour, il était le seul à avoir pu se permettre de jouer à ce petit jeu dangereux avec Adam sans risquer la mort…

« Tu restes et Mitzie aussi…Ca ne souffrira aucune opposition…Je suis maître chez moi et vous êtes mes invités… »

« Ils sont trop puissant, Adam… »

Castiel baissa le regard pour la 1er fois devant l'Alpha mais pas comme un signe de soumission, juste un signe de désespoir…

Je m'approchais de lui…Il me regarda…Il était incapable du moindre geste affectif excepté le baiser sur mon front…Il était maladroit avec les émotions…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue…Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi…Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant…

« Reste ici, Mitzie… »

Je repoussai violemment sa main

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil… »

« Je ne veux plus te mettre en danger…Ici, tu seras en sécurité…Les loups te protègeront… »

« Pas question, tu m'entends…Et si tu fais un de tes tours de passe- passe à la con, je te jure que je te retrouverais et que je te le ferais payer cher… »

« Mitzie » Il semblait me supplier

« Jamais…Tu m'entends…Jamais »

Adam fit un pas

« Suffit…Vous restez…Tous les 2… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Je suis l'Alpha, ceci est mon territoire…J'ai combattu les Faes, les vampires et bien d'autres créatures maudites ...Quelques démons ne me font pas peur… »

« Tu devrais pourtant tu en as déjà eu l'expérience si je m'en souviens bien… »

Je vis le visage d'Adam se renfrogner, le loup était aux portes…Mercy dut le sentir car elle arriva, le visage tendu

« Adam...Adam…Regarde- moi… »

Il baissa la tête

« T'inquiète…Ca va aller…Mais fais- moi plaisir et fais entendre raison à nos invités ici présent…Ils ne quitteront pas cette maison sans mon autorisation… »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement…On avait tous ressenti sa rage montante…

On sursauta tous, sauf Castiel, quand la porte claqua violemment…

« Il a raison…Il en va de son autorité ici…C'est très important pour lui de maintenir l'équilibre …Si ils devaient vous arriver quelque chose alors que vous êtes sous sa protection, il en subirait les conséquences et surtout il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et cela l'affaiblirait au sein de la meute… »

« Je ne peux risquer de voir l'un de vous mourir par ma faute »

Il regarda vers Warren qui lui sourit…

« Il y a trop de gens ici à qui je tiens que pour risquer de les perdre »

« C'est pareil pour nous, Cass » répliqua Warren

« Vous êtes devenus plus que des invités…Un loup n'abandonne jamais les siens…Il vous retrouvera où que vous alliez….Tous les Alphas sont liés… »

Je ne dis rien car si Mercy et les siens semblaient unis autour de l'autorité d'Adam ...Moi, je l'étais à celui de Castiel…Où il irait, j'irais…

J'avais déjà eu assez de mal comme cela à ce qu'il accepte ma présence à ses côtés, je ne risquerais pas tout perdre en prenant un parti autre que le sien…

Je ne dus le privilège d'être sa compagne de fuite qu'au fait, qu'il ne savait plus se téléporter (il n'en avait plus le pouvoir) et surtout qu'il ne savait pas conduire….

Dean et Sam devaient trouver un moyen d'arrêter Crowley qui le recherchait, Castiel possédait le sang de l'unique...Celui d'un ange et d'un humain ne formant plus qu'un et qui avait connu les 3 royaumes, terre, ciel et enfer…Ce sang qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte des Temps Anciens…

Il avait lancé ses démons les plus sombres à ses trousses…Il le voulait mort ou vif…Du moment qu'il récupérait le corps, le reste lui importait peu…

Course vers l'avant…10 mois plus tôt, Bobby, qui était mon ami depuis des années, fit appel à moi…Je le savais mécanicien bourru mais j'étais à 100 lieux de penser qu'il chassait les démons …Il me demanda d'héberger 3 de ses amis…Il faut savoir que je possède en co-propriété, un motel avec ma sœur…

J'acceptais et je vis débarquer chez moi, Dean, Sam et Castiel…Plus rien ne fut plus pareil après ça…

Warren se leva…

« La discussion est close… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Castiel et quitta la cuisine bien plus calmement que son Alpha

Mercy vint s'asseoir face à moi

« La meute est de son avis…Je le sais »

Elle ferma les yeux…Les loups communiquaient entre eux, tous liés…Chacun connaissant les pensées des autres quand ceux-ci s'ouvraient à elles…

« Merci…Mais au 1er sang versé, je partirais…Adam ou pas… »

« ON…partira… »

Il se tourna vers moi

« On partira… » répéta -t il

« Jure- le »

« Mitzie ? »

« Jure le moi, Cass…Jure moi que tu ne partiras pas sans moi.. »

Je sentais que c'est ce qu'il projetait de faire, il fallait qu'il promette car il ne brisait jamais une parole donnée

«Je te le jure… »

Evidemment, il m'avait menti…Il avait juré pas promis…

Je fus réveillée en sursaut dans mon sommeil par Jesse qui entra comme une furie dans ma chambre après avoir frappé comme une damnée sur ma porte et n'attendant pas mon accord…

J'étais un peu dans le cirage, je regardai mon réveil…5H

« Jesse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… »

« Papa est furieux… »

« Hein ? »

Je m'assis sur mon lit

« Castiel est parti, Mitzie… »

J'eu l'impression que mon sang quittait mon corps…Je me sentis pâlir

« Quoi ? » J'aurais voulu crier mais je n'émis qu'un mince filet de voix, dans un murmure

«Il est parti… » me répéta-t-elle, debout en pyjama devant moi.

« Il m'avait juré »

Je parlais pour moi-même…En une minute, tout s'écroula…

Je portai la main à ma joue

« Salaud »

Je me levai brusquement et attrapa mon pantalon qui trainait sur une chaise…Je ne pris même pas la peine de changer de top…

« Papa va partir à sa recherche avec Warren et Ben »

« Salaud »

Je n'avais que ce mot-là, à la bouche…J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé…

Je dévalais les marches, pieds nus et déboulais dans la cuisine où j'entendis la voix rageuse d'Adam…

Quand j'entrai, les conversations cessèrent et tous me regardèrent dans un même mouvement…Je sentis soudain que j'avais pleuré et que c'était cela qui les avait interrompu….Je n'avais même pas vu que j'avais le visage trempé….

Mercy s'approcha de moi…Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule…Je tentai de reprendre bonne figure, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer à tout va…Cet ange me tuait à petit feu….

« On va le retrouver…Ne t'inquiète pas…Il ne sait pas avoir été bien loin…Ben l'a encore vu y a 2h »

« Il n'y a pas encore de bus à cette heure-ci…Il ne sait pas conduire et il ne peut plus voler, il a les ailes coupées…Il ne sait pas déjà avoir quitté Tri-Cities »

Je tournai le regard vers Warren, j'avais senti l'inquiétude dans sa voix, derrière ses touches ironiques

5H…

« Comment vous saviez qu'il était parti ? »

Adam s'avança…

« Un coup de fil…Ils sont là… »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

Les larbins de Crowley

« Quels sont ses chances ? »

Adam me posa la question abruptement

« Pardon ? »

« Mitzie, j'ai besoin de savoir, sans l'entièreté ses pouvoirs….Combien peut-il en affronter sans crainte ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Réfléchis nom d'un chien » Il avait monté le ton, Adam s'emportait vite…

« Mais j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre devant moi… »

J'étais folle de rage devant mon impuissance

« Bon… »

Adam sortit son téléphone et contacta Dean…Ce fut un long silence où seuls mes reniflements et la sonnerie se firent entendre…

« Dean ? C'est Adam Hauptman…Oui…Non…Une question….Combien de démons peut- il affronter seuls ?...Hummm…Tant que ça ! »

Son visage marqua la surprise…

« Oui…Non, restez où vous êtes, on vous tient au courant dès qu'on sait quoi…Oui…Bien…Oui, oui, je lui dirais »

Il avait un rictus aux lèvres…Mercy aussi…

Les loups garous avaient l'ouie fine et rien de la conversation téléphonique ne leur échappa…Dean parlait pour tous, excepté Jesse et moi…

Adam raccrocha…

« Bon, Dean dit l'avoir vu se débarrasser de 5 démons à la fois mais c'était des sous fifres… »

« Et ? »

« Il m'a dit de lui dire qu'il allait lui en coller une à leur prochaine rencontre »

Je souris, triste…C'était le genre de réflexion qu'avait Dean quand l'angoisse le rongeait…

« On y va…Ben et Warren, occupé vous du centre -ville…Mary Jo et moi, on s'occupe des sorties Est et Sud…Darryl et Peter, occupez -vous de L'ouest et du Nord… »

Moins de 30 secondes et la pièce se vida…Ne restait plus que la compagne de Darryl qui quitta la cuisine aussitôt, sans un mot…Et Honey qui ouvrit nonchalamment le frigo, se prit une cannette et sortit…

Je me retrouvai seule avec Mercy et Jesse…Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui…S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, cela me briserait à jamais…

«J'ai besoin d'air… »

Je me levai et sortit…Je sentis que Jesse voulut me suivre mais Mercy l'en empêcha…

Je regardai le ciel…L'horizon où le soleil commençait son long réveil…Je me dirigeais vers le panier de basket…Au pied du poteau, la balle….Je la pris en main et je la regardai un long moment puis je me mis à la faire rebondir et à tenter des paniers…

Je ne sais combien de temps, je le fis mais j'étais en sueur et le soleil levé quand Mercy arriva avec une tasse de café et un brownie, sa spécialité…Elle n'avait pas dû quitter les fourneaux…Dans le stress ou l'inquiétude, elle cuisinait…Souvent des cookies et des brownies…

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du petit terrain et me tendit la tasse en souriant…

Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle…

« Ca fait presque 2h que tu t'acharnes sur ce panier… »

Je serrais le ballon entre mes mains…

« Mon dieu, Mercy….Si il meurt… »

Je sentis son bras passé sur mon épaule et sa main se poser

« Adam va le retrouver… »

« Tu avais raison…Je devrais lui dire mais je ne peux pas…J'ai un lourd passé, Mercy et j'ai beau l'adorer…Je me sens incapable, surtout à mon âge de lui avouer qu'il serait…. »

Je refusais de continuer…J'en avais déjà trop dit…

« Ton premier amour ? »

Elle avait encore su lire dans mes non-dits mais je voulais qu'elle sache maintenant….

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre…J'avais déjà peut être tout perdu…

« J'envie Jesse, tu sais…J'aurais aimé un père comme le sien plutôt que le monstre qui fut mien… »

Une voiture arriva à ce moment-là, celle d'Adam, je me relevai brusquement renversant mon café…

Mercy savait…Je vis son visage se creuser…Adam sortit, il s'était visiblement battu…Mary Jo sortit à son tour mais l'arrière de la voiture….

Mercy interrogea l'Alpha du regard

« Il est blessé…On est arrivé juste à temps »

Je vis Mary Jo qui tira un corps hors de la voiture, je reconnus son trenchcoat.

« Cass… »

Je courus et me jeta sur lui…

Il avait la poitrine en sang…Une fine lumière perçait à hauteur de son épaule, sa grâce…

« Cass… »

Il avait les yeux fermés…Une large entaille sur le sommet du front…

Je sentis la présence d'Adam

« Laisse- moi faire… »

Il le souleva comme un sac de plume…Je le suivais sur pilote automatique…Jesse ouvrit la porte avant même que son père ne l'atteignit

« Téléphone aux autres…Dit leur qu'on l'a retrouvé, je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec eux…Fichus démons… »

Il jeta un œil sur le visage de Castiel

Il le monta au 1er étage et ouvrit sa chambre…Il posa Castiel sur le lit le plus doucement qu'il put

Je m'assis au bord du lit et déboutonna sa chemise pour voir l'étendue de ses dégats…

Une profonde plaie à hauteur de son épaule, sa grâce semblait ne plus s'en échapper….L'ange avait ceci en commun avec les loups garous, c'était de guérir vite…

Il me paraissait bien trop faible pour une seule blessure…Je lui ota son imper, Mercy m'aida…Du sang, énormément de sang…Je le retournai sur le flanc

J'eu un haut le coeur…Un coup de couteau dans le dos, laissait apparaitre ses côtés entre sa chair à vif…Je sentis la main d'Adam sur mon épaule…

Il avait les yeux qui scintillaient….Probablement l'odeur du sang…Il grogna plus qu'il ne me parla…

Je m'écartai et les laissa faire…Ils s'y connaissaient mieux que moi…Quand je m'assis sur le petit fauteuil à l'écart, je vis Jesse, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte…

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je l'entendis gémir…Je me levai et m'approchais du lit…

Adam tenait dans sa main, un bout de lame

« Ils ont enfoncé la lame tellement profond qu'ils en ont cassé le bout dans sa cage thoracique… »

Il était couché sur le ventre, torse nu…Le visage tourné vers moi, les yeux clos…

La lumière qui sortait de sa plaie gênait Adam dont les yeux de loup avaient pris la place de ceux de l'homme…L'Alpha se contrôla…Il respira profondément sous l'œil attentif de Mercy prête à intervenir au moindre changement d'attitude de son compagnon.

Il soigna la plaie du mieux qu'il put et s'empressa de bander son torse pour empêcher cette grâce qui était sa vie de s'échapper…

Je me mis à lui caresser la joue du dos de ma main et ses cheveux de l'autre…Accroupie face à son visage…

« Cass… »

Je vis ses paupières bougées…

« Cass…C'est Mitzie »

Il sembla faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux

« Mitzie »

Je lui souris les larmes aux yeux

« Pardon… » murmura-t-il

« Chuuuuut… T'es vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

Je continuais à lui caresser la joue…Je vis son visage se détendre, il s'endormit…

Je me relevai et me pencha sur lui…Je l'embrassai sur le front…Puis je me tournai vers Adam et je fis de même.

« Merci…Merci mille fois… »

Il était mal à l'aise devant mon geste mais il me sourit

« Y a pas de quoi….Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre moi non plus…Il a encore trop de chose à m'apprendre… »

Ils quittèrent leur chambre devenu celle de Castiel, le temps d'une nuit…

Adam prit sa fille par l'épaule, l'obligeant à sortir avec eux…Je me retrouvais seule avec lui…

Il respirait de façon irrégulière mais il respirait…

Je soignai sa plaie au front…Il ouvrit les yeux

« Mitzie »

« Hello, toi…Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie, tu sais….Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil »

Il me sourit, faiblement…

« Je suis désolé… »

« Laisse tomber… »

« Je voulais pas mettre ta vie en danger, il fallait que je partes… »

« Et bien c'est raté…J'ai failli mourir d'un infarctus… »

« Mitzie… »

Je me penchai pour mieux le comprendre, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible

« Chuuut…Essaye de te reposer…Je reste près de toi… »

Je lui repoussai sa mèche de cheveux pour soigner sa blessure…Il attrapa ma main…

Je me sentis mal à l'aise…Je n'osai pas regarder ses yeux…

« Je dois te soigner, Cass »

Il insista, serrant mes doigts…Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit sur les siens…

« Quoi?»

Je jouais à l'exaspérée alors que j'avais juste envie qu'il ne me lâche jamais.

Il me tira vers lui et m'embrassa sur le front, un long moment…

Je me laissai aller…Puis je sentis sa main se relâcher, glisser le long de ma joue…

Il s'était endormi…

Il venait de chambouler toutes mes certitudes…Ca signifiait quoi ce geste ?

Je me finis par me persuader que c'était sa façon de me dire merci, de nous retrouver dans notre amitié particulière…

Mais je dus bien m'avouer que le temps d'une seconde, j'aurais espéré…Non, rien…

Mercy, Adam…Ce ne serait jamais pour nous…

Fin …etc….


End file.
